Nightmares
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: But in a way, it felt like she was betraying Divine's memory if she did that." A one-shot about Aki and Yusei's feelings for each other and Aki's feelings about Divine. Minor spoilers for episodes up to 41.


**Title:** Nightmares

**Synopsis:** Aki and Yusei having a talk three weeks after the fall of the Arcadia Movement's downfall. Aki struggles with her new feelings for Yusei and her old feelings for Divine (spoilers for episodes through 41).

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: Hello, I just wanted to write a love triangle between Yusei, Aki and Divine. I love Divine, and frankly, I don't think that he's dead (because it would be _such_ an amazing plot twist if he came back somehow). But here it is! Read, relax, review. Don't flame.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if I did, then I would have made Jeager a little less creepy looking.

**--**

"Aki," he asked the pink haired girl standing next to him. "What was Divine to you?" He turned to her, nervous for her answer. He knew that she felt strongly towards the man who, in her opinion, had saved her, but he had never known what truly went on between the two of them.

Aki looked at Yusei for a moment and stared. Neither Aki nor Yusei were big talkers, and usually they kept a relatively comfortable silence with each other. Usually conversations were short and forced, especially if they involved talking about Aki's past. Occasionally Aki would tell something to Yusei out of her own free will, but he quickly learned that she would not talk if he brought up the topic of her history. He had also learned that Divine was a topic that she never wished to discuss.

"Why do you want to know?" She finally replied. Aki had feelings for Yusei; she knew that and Divine _had_ known that before his untimely demise. What Aki didn't know was if Yusei had feelings for her. And if he, by some strange chance, did have feelings for her, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to admit what she had felt for Divine.

Well, what she still felt for Divine.

Aki had fancied herself in love with Divine for a long time. He had been her savior; when there was no one else who seemed to want to help her Divine was waiting there to take her in. He had called her 'the next Joan of Arc'; he had made so many promises to her. But then she had met Yusei, who had told her to think for herself. And when she did begin to think for herself, her thoughts tended towards the Signer rather towards the physic duelist.

It wasn't that Aki didn't care for Divine. He really had saved her, and she would forever be grateful to him for that, but after she met Yusei Aki began to think that, perhaps, Divine was not the one. That was the thought that had started all the trouble that she had.

"Because you still call for him in your sleep occasionally." Yusei replied. And it was true. Luka, who had been rooming with Aki, had complained to her brother and Yusei about the fact that Aki would occasionally wake up yelling for Divine. This troubled part of Yusei; it had been over three weeks since the physic duelist's death, but it seemed as if Aki was still not over the initial shock of his parting. The other side of Yusei was… well… jealous. He was concerned for Aki, but he also wished that it were his name that she would call from her sleep, not her deceased… whatever he was to her.

Aki looked down in embarrassment. She had never realized that Luka could hear her calling to Divine. She always seemed to sleep so soundly. But it was true that she called to him. He haunted her dreams frequently. But the strange part about all of it was that Aki knew that Divine could hear her, wherever he was. She thought it was funny, almost. Perhaps his physic abilities had been taken with him to the great beyond. The one thing that he had always cherished most would be with him forever.

But the even stranger part was that after the dreams that she would have of Divine, usually involving his death, she could always feel his presence with her. As if his soul did not rest easily. That was what made her call to him. When she would have those dreams she knew that he was listening, but sometimes it was like he would talk back. Like he was standing next to her, arms wide, ready to take her with him to wherever he was right now. And she knew that if, by some chance, he really was waiting for her, she would go with him.

"I have nightmares occasionally." She said excluding some of the truth. Though they were both branded as 'freaks' by the birthmarks that adorned their arms, she didn't need Yusei to know of her experiences with Divine from the beyond. He probably already thought that she was crazy; the last thing she wanted was him to have even more evidence that she should be locked in an asylum.

Yusei knew that Aki was hiding something from him. Since the reconciliation of Aki and her parents, the two of them had gotten to be as close as Aki would allow. Yusei knew that she still had a lot to sort though, and many inner demons that she needed to battle, but he also knew that she needed someone to open up to. And now that Divine was gone, Yusei had hoped in vain to be that person.

"You know that you can tell me anything." He said. He moved his hand on top of hers. Though he had his usual gloves on, he could still feel the warmth of her hand on his. His heart started to race. Being with Aki was unlike any feeling that he had ever had. She was just so… different than any person he had ever met, and not in a bad way. She had a lot of work that she needed to do for herself, but he knew that when her ordeal was over, she would be perfect.

Since the first time that Yusei had seen her as the Black Rose Witch he knew that he had wanted nothing more than to help her, and now he had his chance. He had also realized that he wanted more than to just help her. He wanted to be with her. It was a strange and foreign feeling to him. He hadn't known many girls his age; the girls he knew all seemed to live with Crow and were too young for him, or were older like his adopted mother Martha. And when he actually started to meet women his age in New Domino, none of them seemed as beautiful or as mysterious as the Black Rose Witch.

He wanted nothing more than to love her and to have her love him in return.

_Can I tell him anything?_ Aki thought to herself. She tried to focus on this question, rather than the fact that his hand was now on hers. She wanted to tell him everything… but in a way she felt as if she were betraying Divine's memory if she did that. Divine was the only person who she had felt completely comfortable with in her life. Her parents had never understood her and thought she was a monster, and all of her other acquaintances thought of her as a witch. It wasn't until she found Divine that she found someone who could understand her. Having Yusei understand her…

It felt like it wasn't fair.

"It's just the nightmares." Aki said.

Yusei slipped his hand off of hers.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." Yusei said as he silently left the room that they were sitting in together.

That night, it wasn't Divine's name that Aki called, it was Yusei's.


End file.
